Veronica Goes To Pan
by LoVe-946
Summary: Veronica changes to pan high. Story will develope only if you review. WILL BE LoVe - Incomplete but Finished Wiriting.
1. First Day

I don't own Veronica mars at all

Author: V.Epic-LoVe.M

**!MUST READ!**

**This is just an idea I ****had, if you like it review and I****'ll update soon, I have a good idea for this. I'm going to write new chapter to the stories that people like the most so please review if you like.**

Veronica walked up the steps to Pan High of course her father would want her to change schools after everything that had happened with Aaron, she mainly thought he made her change schools because of the fact that she was dating Logan Echolls, Aarons son.

She sighed as she entered the building; she really didn't want to run into any of the cool kids, especially since she called herself Betty the last time she was here, looking for Polly, Neptune's high school mascot. She walked into the attendance office and waited for the lady at the desk to get her timetable for her. By the time Veronica had gotten her timetable it was already halfway through first period. She looked at her time table and headed towards her first class, Journalism, of course she had to be put into the popular kid's class.

She walked into the classroom and walked over towards the teacher handing her a note she had received from the attendance office along with her timetable, she looked around the class room and saw Richie, he looked up and saw her

"Hey, Betty" he said waving to her. She cringed when she heard the teacher talk

"Everyone, we have a new student... this is Veronica Mars"

I put on a smile and wave, I look at Richie, he's looking at me with a confused look on my face, I walk over and sit next to him.

"So, Veronica... Or is it Betty?"

He asks seriously

"Veronica" I replied offering my hand

"Right... and betty is what... your twin sister"

"No... Betty is the girl I was pretending to be, I was working on a case"

"A Case"

"Ya, someone stole Polly, Principle Clemmons at Neptune hired me to find the stolen parrot, It's what I do"

"Right..." Richie looked at me with a grin; he then turned back to his computer and started typing.

It had been a long day, I had lunch with Richie, explained to everyone that I was veronica mars, not Betty and that I am like a teen PI, I help my dad with his cases and all. So my first day at Pan High, I am in with the cool kids and I am starting over at a new high school.


	2. Logan Comes

It was Veronica's second day at Pan high, Veronica walked into the cafeteria and quickly sat down at the cool table next to Richie, She had just finished Maths and it was already lunch. She took a chip from Richie's plate.

"Hey!" He cried as he watched Veronica pop the chip into her mouth

"What I'm Hungry"

"So this is the cafeteria, there's food right over there" he said pointing towards the lunch lady

"Why should I pay for food when I can just take it from you?"

"Well speaking of food, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight"

"Richie..." Veronica started to say only to be interrupted by a freshman she thinks was called Justine

"Richie, dude there's a guy here from Neptune high"

"What what the hell is someone from Neptune high doing here?"

"No idea Richie but he's outside common" Justine said while he was heading back out the doors with around 10 people

Richie stood up and grabbed veronica's hand common he said dragging her out side.

Veronica slides her hand out of Richie's grasp as she followed him out into the parking lot. She almost screamed when she saw Logan standing next to his big yellow big bird car.

"What are you doing here" Richie said as he walked up to Logan and pushed him so his back was touching his car

"I believe I'm standing in the parking lot getting pushed by some pansy basketballer"

"You're a Neptune high student, what are you doing at pan high" Richie asked again staring at Logan

"Well, well, well looky here" Logan said as he walked past Richie and walked so that he was standing in front of veronica

"Veronica Mars, had enough of Neptune? Wanted to get a better reputation?"

"What about you Logan, doesn't standing in front of me just bring your status down, oh and also the fact that you're at pan high"

"What can I say?"

"Veronica, do you know this guy?" Richie asked as he walked to stand by veronica

"Ya, I know him, Logan Echolls, the jackass that goes to Neptune high"

"Wella, Logan Echolls... Is it?" Richie said glaring at Logan "Why don't you get back into you're... umm... Model of big bird, and go back to the crap of a high school you came from"

"Because I haven't gotten what I came here to get" he replied with a smirk

"And that would be" Richie replied glaring at Logan

"This" he said as he took a step forward so he was standing in front of veronica. Logan quickly put his hand on her cheek and put his other around her waist, he pulled her towards him so that they were in close contact Logan leaned forward and caught veronica lips in a passionate kiss.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I live with my mum and she dosen't have acess to the internet. School has started again so I've been busy. I've had writers block for all of my stories but secrets never stay hidden and Veronica goes to pan high. I know where I want mnarried to go but I dont know how to get there. If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE TELL ME. I WILL LOVE THE HELP PLEASE HELP ME for the sake of LoVe. 


	4. Explanations

Sorry for the REALLY REALLY LATE update, I'm getting a new laptop soon and was hoping to wait until I got it but it's taking longer than I thought so I figured I should update On some of my stories.

Richie imeadetly noticed veronica's surprise and shock as Logan kissed her, he felt a massive jolt of jealousy and rage rush through him as he pulled Logan of off veronica to the astonishment of many.

"What the hell do you think you're doing man?" Richie prancticly screamed

"Kissing veronica mars... I thought it was obvious" Logan said with a massive smirk on his face

"Richie leave it dude" one of Richie's friends said "he's not worth it, and I'm sure veronica here can take care of herself"

"That I can!" veronica said making everyone turn their eyes to her

"Logan... why don't you just go home?"

"Nope"

"Logan..."

"I'm going to school Ronnie"

"Then go!" veronica almost screamed getting impatient

"I'm at my school" Logan grinned widely as he said this

It took a moment for veronica to process this so she just stood there with her mouth hanging open slightly

"So you're now attending pan high?" Richie sneered

"That's what it says on the paper" Logan says holding up his timetable

Once Logan had said those words veronica was out of her dose and pracktecly jumped on Logan, Logan quickly caught her and started to spin her around grinning

"I can't believe you did this." Veronica said once Logan had stopped

"What did you expect me to do? Let my girlfriend go to pan high all by herself with these big handsome jock?"

"Logan... you know I only go for the devishly handsome, rich psychotic jackasses"

"Hmm... so that's why you're with me" Logan said still grinning at her

Neither of them noticed the bewildered looks on everyone's faces and the look of anger and jealousy on Richie's.

Hope you liked it. Will try to update soon.


	5. Wishing

I just had this spur of the moment idea so i decided to write it

If only thats how it had happened, logan thought as he still felt the swelling pain on his cheek, right after he had kissed veronica, he had taken a massive slap to his left cheek, he had also taken a couple of pounches to the gut from that jock kid rikie, he thought it was.

He was now attending Pan high, and one thing he knew for sure, was that he was going to get veronica back, he had screwed up and ignored her apologies after everything with his father had been taken care of, and now he knew what a stupid mistake that was, he loved veronica mars and he wasn't going to let her go.


	6. Important: AN a MUST read

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue any of my stories, I might continue writing them again later on in life but for now I can't really think about writing a number of stories, but, I LOVE writing so i'm gonna put a poll up on my page and you can all vote for the one story you want me to continue. The story with the most votes is the one I'll continue, with all the other storied anyone is allowed to continue them if they want just email me because I'd love to read them!


End file.
